


One Shot, Your Shot

by geeelatinnn



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 2016 setting, Drinking Sessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Please remember that the setting is way back before Nino got married, Romance, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Nino approached the bar counter and took a seat. "What's a pretty girl like you doing drinking in a bar alone?"Mao sighed frustratedly, she hated being hit on. When she turned around her eyes narrowed at Nino and she scoffed. "Are you seriously hitting on me now, Nino?" She raised her eyebrows.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Inoue Mao
Kudos: 3





	One Shot, Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to remind again that the setting for this is way way back 2016.
> 
> This is a really short one and I just really thought of a bar scene but I do hope you'd like and enjoy it still.

Nino rarely went out to drink when he's in between jobs but he just couldn't pass off on the offer of his friends, after all he rarely got to meet with them since all of them were busy with their own jobs. Walking into the bar a familiar face caught his attention, he did not expect to see her drinking at a bar and alone for that matter. Nino excused himself from his friends and said he'd follow right after in the private room they reserved for tonight.

Nino approached the bar counter and took a seat. "What's a pretty girl like you doing drinking in a bar alone?"

Mao sighed frustratedly, she hated being hit on. When she turned around her eyes narrowed at Nino and she scoffed. "Are you seriously hitting on me now, Nino?" She raised her eyebrows.

Nino laughed. "I just thought it'd be fun to see how you react when you're being hit on."

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Mao took a sip of her martini.

"I could ask you the same thing but seeing your lonely expression you might not want to talk about it in such a public place." Nino stood up. "I'm with some friends. Come and join us we booked a private room."

Mao was hesitant but Nino had already picked up her coat and bag and started walking towards the private room he booked with some friends. Inside the room were Maruyama Ryuhei, Karina, Inoue Masahiro, Yokoo Wataru, and Otomo Kohei. Maruyama scooted over to make some room for Nino and Mao. Everyone exchanged greetings as they were all pretty familiar with each other.

"Your drama finished 5 years ago yet you guys still go out drinking?" Mao asked.

"We all gather from time to time to catch up. These people are really easy to talk with. Don't hold back on the food or the drinks, these guys work fast before you know it everything is gone already." Karina joked.

"Why don't we make things a little more exciting!" Maru took out a set of drinking game cards from his bag.

Everyone was very enthusiastic about the idea of the drinking game card they went with it right away. Some of the things the card had them do were pretty amusing: take shots with someone wearing the same color, take a shot with the same gender, take three shots alone, everyone of the opposite gender takes a shot, and so on. 

Mao seemed to be pretty unlucky when it came to the card game, she took a lot of shots much more than the rest of them and she was starting to turn red.

"A! It's you again, Mao!" Maru laughed as he yet again placed down a shot glass in front of Mao.

Before Mao could reach it, Nino got to it first and gulped down the shot.

"I think you might have had a little too much already, Mao." Nino said to her.

Karina clapped her hands. "Wow, Nino, knight in shining shot glass? I've had a little too much too, are you going to take my shots too?" Karina rested her face on both her hands.

Nino laughed. "Who are you kidding, Karina? Everyone here knows how well you can handle your liquor." Beside him Mao started hiccuping and Nino gently caressed her back and reached for the glass of water with his free hand. "We'll call it a night guys. I hope we could hang out soon again"

Nino took his phone and booked a designated driver for them, he had taken quite a few shots as well and was in a not advisable condition to drive, he did not want to risk anyone's life. Nino helped Mao get up and put her coat on, she couldn't even walk straight even if she was wearing sneakers Nino had to hold her around her waist as they walked to his car.

"I can just get a cab home." Mao said as Nino opened the backseat's door for her.

"Just get in, Mao. I'd be more assured if I was to take you home." Nino put his hand on the roof of the car to make sure Mao will not bump her head on it. He put on her seatbelt before walking over to the other side. 

Nino instructed the designated driver where to take them and set the temperature just right so Mao wouldn't feel too hot or too cold before he went to sit on the other side of the back seat. Mao was sleeping on the way, it helped that the driver was able to drive smoothly.

They pulled over in front of Mao's apartment building. Nino reached for her hand and squeezed it a little before waking her up.

"Mao, we're here."

Mao shifted from her seat before slowly opening her eyes. She noticed Nino was holding her hand and squeezed it back before she faced him and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"I'll walk you to your door."

Mao was still a little unstable while walking, Nino put his arm around her waist as they walked to keep her stable. 

Mao scrambled her bag looking for her keycard. "Thank you, Nino. Tonight was fun." She said as she stood beside the open door.

"Let's do it again sometime."

Mao nodded while smiling adorably Nino couldn't help himself anymore and kissed her on her forehead while embracing her.

"Good night, Mao. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. 
> 
> I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated Thank you so much!


End file.
